Warrior Cats and Transformers
by TimeLadySpitfire
Summary: Right as Elita-one finished speaking, a tremor shook the ground beneath her and her Leader's paws, knocking them both onto their flanks. And as the two lovers looked up, they saw a ragged, mangy-looking black-and-silver Pitbull standing in front of them. "Prime! Elita-one! You are both going to die tonight!" The snarl tore from the depths of the dog's huge barrel-like chest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was around midnight when it all went downhill for the noble and courageous Autocats. The Deceptidogs had started attacking the Autocat Camp.

"Get out of here! Now Bumblebee! NOW!" A blue-and-red muscular tomcat yowled at his new, and very frightened apprentice.

The small yellow-and-black-striped tabby tom had fear in his golden eyes. But even though he was frozen with terror, he forced his short legs to move. And Bumblebee took off, like a yellow bullet shot from a high-powered gun, towards the rest of the fleeing Autocats.

The red-and-blue tomcat turned his handsome, sky-blue eyes back towards the Autocats' camp, where he could see the rest of his warriors running away from it in groups. He let his head droop with anger and sadness.

"Optimus Prime! Come with me! We must get to a safe place immediately!" A slim pink-and-white she-cat dashed towards him amongst all of the fighting dogs and cats, plus the chaos as well.

Optimus Prime's red-striped ears flicked up in happiness as well as surprise at his loves' presence. He then lifted his broad head in pride as he thought of how it would be nice to die beside his sparkmate. Well, that is if they died in this very battle, anyways.

"Elita-one! What are you doing up here? You need to be helping the others get out of the camp!" Optimus spoke as he bunched his powerful muscles, making himself grow to the size of Megatron. 

"Everybody else is out! I'm joining in the fight, too, you know!" Elita-one hissed indignantly, growing to the size of her mate.

Right as Elita-one finished speaking, a tremor shook the ground beneath her and her Leader's paws, knocking them both onto their flanks. 

And as the two lovers looked up, they saw a ragged, mangy-looking black-and-silver Pitbull standing in front of them. 

"Prime! Elita-one! You are both going to die tonight!" The snarl tore from the depths of the dog's huge barrel-like chest.

Optimus Prime and Elita-One were terrified as the huge, slavering jaws started to lunge at them. And the two Autocats' screeches interwined as they pierced the noise of their last battle together.

A flash of fire-red hit the attacking canine head on, surprising both sides of the warring factions. 

The Autocats that were not yet clear of the forest camp stared in amazement at the streak of firey-red that had saved their Leader and their Leaders' mates' lives. 

And that was when the newcomer lifted her head and raked them with golden eyes.

"Go now! Run! I will hold Megatron off while you and the others escape!" she screeched. After seeing the Leader, his mate, as well as the other cats off, she turned her head back around to face her enemy. But he was not there.

A somewhat quiet snap of a twig behind her told her just where her enemy was. Whipping around swiftly, she let a fearsome caterwaul ring out as she coiled her hindquarters. Then she sprang, snapping, clawing, and biting the evil mutt.

But with a violent shake of his head, Megatron dislodged his pesky attacker. "You are not very bright, now are you Autocat?" The sneer rumbled in the Deceptidog Leader's throat.

Fear made her golden eyes widen, but only a desire, more of an impulse really, to protect like a mother protects her kits, made her rise and attack, blinding the dog in one eye for a moment.

She quickly made her escape back towards the Autocat camp. She began to follow the Autocats' scent trail, which was strong in her nostrils. She felt a tremor go through her body as excitement welled up inside her like a well that started to overflow with too much water. 

_Maybe I should join the Autocats,_ she thought. _But then again I would lose my freedom to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted._

"I wonder whether I should choose being a loner, or a noble Autocat Warrior?" Her voice trembled greatly as she pondered on what she should choose.

As the fire-red she-cat streaked away across the open ground, beneath the great Oaks and Black Jacks, a shape shifted its' weight ever so slightly. It spread its black wings and took, leaving only the slightest shaking of the Birch tree's top branches.

**Chapter 2**

"I thought you were surely dead back there, when you went up against Megatron!" A loud, yet rusty-sounding purr burst from the throat of an old turquoise tomcat.

A fire-red she-cat with golden eyes stood in front of the old tom who had spoken to her. 

"Yes! I thought so, too, Kup!" She reached her broad head forward to rub her jaw across Kup's. It was a greeting from one Autocat to another fellow Autocat. She padded away, across the glade, towards Optimus Prime's direction.

But as soon as she reached the center of the secure glade, she sat down, wrapping her long, long tail around her paws. Gazing around the clearing, she watched as the queens settled their kits in again, the retired warriors and queens all curling up in a somewhat neat heap of paws and tails, and the young apprentices were scraping soft, springy moss together for their nests. 

"Hey!" A deep voice spoke to her softly from her right flank. That voice...Oh, that voice-it-it was so gentle! So tender! And so, she turned her broad, finely-shaped head towards the dark figure sitting beside her.

"Yes?" she replied. Her heart seemed to beat faster and faster as she studied this unfamiliar tom.

The tom that had spoken to her was a black so dark that a crow's feathers would look gray in comparison. He had grayish-silver paws and claws, ear-tips, tailtip, and even his whiskers and nose were, too! Oh, but he was a very broad-shouldered, massive muscle-bound skilled fighter, yet he was so very graceful despite his bulky appearance. Plus, he had dark blue eyes to match!

He turned his broad, black face to see hers. Oh, it was a handsomely beautiful face! Those dark blue eyes seemed to simply gaze right into her very heart! Everything else seemed to disappear when she gazed into them.

"Hey! Love birds!" A young-sounding, cocky meow rang out round the clearing.

Jerking their heads towards the she-cat's voice, both Ironhide and the mysterious fire-red warrior queen glared at the young, dappled gray apprentice. She turned around and swiftly slunk away into the cover of the bushes, still feeling the two warriors' scorching glares on her back.

Then the warrior queen turned her head back to Ironhide, while she purred in pure contentment.

"What is your name, warrior?" The question surprised the half-asleep queen.

She jerked her head up and puffed her chest out proudly. "My name is Ghostfire."

**IRONHIDE'S TURN!**

Ironhide watched the fire-red queen as he spoke to her. In fact, he had had his eye on the rogue for a while. The queen's fur seemed to shimmer faintly as she moved. And her eyes...Oh, her eyes glittered fiercely! They were the most beautiful, and yet, the most unusual color that he had ever seen. The she-warrior's eyes were a vicious, and yet gentle, golden color that brought the color completely out of her fur. It looked as though she was a firey ghost!

"Hey! Are you okay?" The soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh? Wha '? Oh, right! Yes, I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me little lady." he stammered, stumbling over his words, as Ghostfire giggled at his mistake.

He stepped forward and weaved his heavily-built body around hers' and then settled down beside her, allowing the captivatingly beautiful she-cat to lean against him. 

**GHOSTFIRE'S UP AGAIN!**

Ironhide moved towards her and wound his body around hers'. After that, he sat down and wrapped his thick tail around his huge front paws. Then he allowed her to lean up against him. After a while, Ghostfire laid down on her left side so that she could gaze up at the stars. Ironhide soon laid down with Ghostfire's head laying on his heavily furred shoulder. Ghostfire twined her shimmering tail with Ironhide's glowing tail before snuggling up to him.

"I wonder what will happen now that we have been driven from our home." she murmured wearily.

"Shhh, shhh...Don't worry about that right now." Ironhide murmured soothingly to her. And as he did so, he looked down into the great warrior's bright shining eyes. Ghostfire just simply gazed back into his sky blue eyes. To her, it seemed that she was sinking deeper and deeper into those blue pools of protectiveness and contentment.

A huge yawn made her break eye contact. Then she purred happily and nuzzled Ironhide before laying her head down. She blinked her golden eyes somewhat thoughtfully. She knew Ironhide was staying alert for now, because she could feel every muscle move as he turned his head.

"I-I love you Ironhide." Her strong mew quivered slightly as she stated this.

Ironhide replied her to her statement. "You know that I will love you for eternities on end." he purred joyfully.

She just laid her head back down and closed her golden eyes. She soon fell into a wonderful dream filled sleep.

**Chapter 3**

The sound of a softly trickling stream quietly echoed around the small, moonlit glade. Stars sparkled like tiny sequins in a black velvet dress with a claw-shaped moon etched into the darkness. It all reflected back into the small river, as well as a pair of wise golden-colored eyes.

The she-cat sat back on her haunches, thoughtfully flicking her unusually long tail as she gazed into the reflective stream. She knew by just looking into the silent water that she could no longer be a careless, naive young cat.

After gazing around the clearing for a moment, the warrior shifted her weight and slowly rose to her huge paws. And then, she slowly studied her reflection in the star-blanketed stream.

She had broad shoulders, a massive muscle-bound body, somewhat ghostly, firey-red tabby fur with faint ginger-orange stripes that covered her entire body, a broad finely-shaped head, and last but not least, an unusually long, faintly striped ginger colored tail. And her eyes, they were very keen like her sense of touch, smell, and hearing.

As she observed herself in the mirror-like water, a warm, black shadow slowly slid into view. This shadow was darker than a crow's dark feathers, and even made the night sky look a little gray.

She leaned forward a little closer to the water. She was almost sure that she had seen sapphire blue eyes. And then she noticed the grayish-silver whiskers, claws, tail-tip, and ear-tips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I thought you were surely dead back there, when you went up against Megatron!" A loud, yet rusty-sounding purr burst from the throat of an old turquoise tomcat.

A fire-red she-cat with golden eyes stood in front of the old tom who had spoken to her.

"Yes! I thought so, too, Kup!" She reached her broad head forward to rub her jaw across Kup's. It was a greeting from one Autocat to another fellow Autocat. She padded away, across the glade, towards Optimus Prime's direction.

But as soon as she reached the center of the secure glade, she sat down, wrapping her long, long tail around her paws. Gazing around the clearing, she watched as the queens settled their kits in again, the retired warriors and queens all curling up in a somewhat neat heap of paws and tails, and the young apprentices were scraping soft, springy moss together for their nests.

"Hey!" A deep voice spoke to her softly from her right flank. That voice...Oh, that voice-it-it was so gentle! So tender! And so, she turned her broad, finely-shaped head towards the dark figure sitting beside her.

"Yes?" she replied. Her heart seemed to beat faster and faster as she studied this unfamiliar tom.

The tom that had spoken to her was a black so dark that a crow's feathers would look gray in comparison. He had grayish-silver paws and claws, ear-tips, tailtip, and even his whiskers and nose were, too! Oh, but he was a very broad-shouldered, massive muscle-bound skilled fighter, yet he was so very graceful despite his bulky appearance. Plus, he had dark blue eyes to match!

He turned his broad, black face to see hers. Oh, it was a handsomely beautiful face! Those dark blue eyes seemed to simply gaze right into her very heart! Everything else seemed to disappear when she gazed into them.

"Hey! Love birds!" A young-sounding, cocky meow rang out round the clearing.

Jerking their heads towards the she-cat's voice, both Ironhide and the mysterious fire-red warrior queen glared at the young, dappled gray apprentice. She turned around and swiftly slunk away into the cover of the bushes, still feeling the two warriors' scorching glares on her back.

Then the warrior queen turned her head back to Ironhide, while she purred in pure contentment.

"What is your name, warrior?" The question surprised the half-asleep queen.

She jerked her head up and puffed her chest out proudly. "My name is Ghostfire."

IRONHIDE'S TURN!

Ironhide watched the fire-red queen as he spoke to her. In fact, he had had his eye on the rogue for a while. The queen's fur seemed to shimmer faintly as she moved. And her eyes...Oh, her eyes glittered fiercely! They were the most beautiful, and yet, the most unusual color that he had ever seen. The she-warrior's eyes were a vicious, and yet gentle, golden color that brought the color completely out of her fur. It looked as though she was a firey ghost!

"Hey! Are you okay?" The soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh? Wha '? Oh, right! Yes, I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me little lady." he stammered, stumbling over his words, as Ghostfire giggled at his mistake.

He stepped forward and weaved his heavily-built body around hers' and then settled down beside her, allowing the captivatingly beautiful she-cat to lean against him.

GHOSTFIRE'S UP AGAIN!

Ironhide moved towards her and wound his body around hers'. After that, he sat down and wrapped his thick tail around his huge front paws. Then he allowed her to lean up against him. After a while, Ghostfire laid down on her left side so that she could gaze up at the stars. Ironhide soon laid down with Ghostfire's head laying on his heavily furred shoulder. Ghostfire twined her shimmering tail with Ironhide's glowing tail before snuggling up to him.

"I wonder what will happen now that we have been driven from our home." she murmured wearily.

"Shhh, shhh...Don't worry about that right now." Ironhide murmured soothingly to her. And as he did so, he looked down into the great warrior's bright shining eyes. Ghostfire just simply gazed back into his sky blue eyes. To her, it seemed that she was sinking deeper and deeper into those blue pools of protectiveness and contentment.

A huge yawn made her break eye contact. Then she purred happily and nuzzled Ironhide before laying her head down. She blinked her golden eyes somewhat thoughtfully. She knew Ironhide was staying alert for now, because she could feel every muscle move as he turned his head.

"I-I love you Ironhide." Her strong mew quivered slightly as she stated this.

Ironhide replied her to her statement. "You know that I will love you for eternities on end." he purred joyfully.

She just laid her head back down and closed her golden eyes. She soon fell into a wonderful dream filled sleep.


End file.
